The invention relates to a ceiling construction, especially to a large area shuttering construction for reinforced concrete ceilings, having a plurality of ceiling panels, and a ceiling panel for the ceiling construction.
EP-0 164 330 discloses compound shuttering ceilings having load bearing braced steel girders and shuttering panels fixed to the braced steel girders by fixing elements. The shuttering panels also form a ceiling surface. In this embodiment, the top chord of the braced steel girder bears the forces of pressure during the mounting operation, the concreting operation, and the solidification of the concrete. After the solidification of the concrete, the armoring construction of the ceiling having the top cord and oblique bars forming stabilizing connections of the braced steel girder become statically useless.
Conventional compound systems further have the disadvantage of having large spatial requirements. Thus, large transportation capacities and high transportation costs are necessary to transport the compound system in the form of premanufactured components of a construction kit. Further, the construction of the components of conventional compound systems is complicated and, therefore, it requires complicated manufacturing processes and high manufacturing costs.